Embarazada
by Queen Fantasy
Summary: Por fin, Mar estaba embarazada.


Mar se dejaba peinar por Alyne últimamente, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo ella misma. Alyne era una sirvienta fiel a Mar, que había llegado a ser amiga suya. Eran casi de la misma edad, siendo la joven señora de Altosol algo mayor. Alyne había sido esclava alguna vez no hacía mucho en las Ciudades Libres, pero por una serie de circunstancias, se la habían dado como un regalo de boda a Mar. Alyne era una muchacha bajita, delgada y pálida de ojos oscuros y cabellos claros. A partir de que hubiese surgido la amistad entre Mar y Alyne, Mar solo dejaba que fuese Alyne quien la ayudara a vestirse y a peinarse. Así además compartían confidencias y Mar lograba olvidarse un rato de sus preocupaciones por el gobierno de la Casa y la guerra contra los Martell y volver a sentirse una niña, a pesar de que sabía bien que ya no lo era.

—Alyne, ¿te sigue gustando ese joven que limpia las cuadras y cuida los caballos? —interrogó la joven señora de catorce días del nombre, mientras su sirvienta cepillaba sus largos cabellos castaños.

Mar percibió el sonrojo de Alyne a través del espejo del tocador.

—Sí... sí, mi señora —respondió la sirvienta, sin dejar de cepillar.

Mar esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Le he encargado que cuide de Whinney personalmente, ¿sabes? Creo que puedo confiar en él —comentó Mar.

Alyne sonrió también y el rubor de sus mejillas se esfumó. Una vez hubo terminado de cepillar la larga mata de pelo de su señora, esta se levantó.

—Ayúdame a quitarme el corsé, anda —pidió a Alyne, que enseguida cumplió con la demanda de Mar. Desató con cuidado el hilo dorado de la prenda, soltando con gracia el corsé. La tripa de Mar se hinchó ligeramente al ser liberada, y la joven suspiró con alivio. Alyne, sin embargo, frunció levemente el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa, Alyne?

La otra no respondió en seguida. Levantó levemente los pechos de Mar, dejándolos caer con suavidad. Mar se sorprendió y sonrojó ante la acción de la sirvienta, a la que le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces, Alyne? —preguntó Mar, apartándose un poco de la chica.

Alyne esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.

—¿Cuánto hace que no sangráis, mi señora? —replicó Alyne, tomando de las manos a Mar, que empezaba a asustarse.

—Desde poco antes de mi boda... —reflexionó Mar, mirando a Alyne a los ojos— ¿por qué, Alyne?

Mar temía saber ya la respuesta, aún así no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando la escuchó de los labios de su sirvienta y amiga.

—Estáis embarazada, mi señora —casi gritó de emoción Alyne, sabedora de que Mar y Athos trataban de engendrar un heredero muy a menudo.

Mar se quedó paralizada unos instantes, para luego esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad infinita. ¡Después de todo, estaba embarazada! Lo que ella más deseaba en ese momento, un hijo, un heredero para que gobernase tras ella, o siguiese la guerra a los Martell tras su muerte... Un hijo al que darle todo su amor, enseñarle a montar a caballo. Un hijo de Athos, que podría enseñarle a pelear. Se preguntaba si se le parecería, o si saldría más a su marido, si tendría su carácter, su pelo, sus ojos... Mar estaba viviendo un sueño.

—¡Alyne, oh, Alyne! —Mar abrazó a su amiga con fuerza— ¡No me lo puedo creer, Alyne!

Ambas se mantuvieron así durante poco tiempo, porque Athos entró en la habitación, sonriendo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí, que estáis tan felices? —comentó el hombre, acercándose a ellas.

Mar se apartó de Alyne y esta se fue a la carrerilla, para la sorpresa de Athos. Estaba a punto de preguntar a Mar por lo sucedido, cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos. Athos rió estruendosamente, dando vueltas a su esposa.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa, Mar? —preguntó, después de que la joven le plantase un beso en los labios, dejándola en el suelo. Seguían abrazados, y Mar no podía parar de sonreír de pura felicidad.

Su esposa no respondió enseguida, sino que llevó una de las manos de su marido hasta su vientre y le volvió a besar levemente.

—Pasa que estoy embarazada —respondió por fin Mar, radiante de gozo.

Athos abrió mucho los ojos, y una expresión de sorpresa cruzó unos segundos por su rostro. Asimilada la información, acarició con ternura la barriga de su esposa, con una de sus características sonrisas. La pareja se besó apasionadamente durante varios segundos, permitiendo a sus lenguas juguetear entre sí. Athos cogió a Mar en brazos, y ambos se rieron a carcajada limpia mientras él la llevaba hasta la cama, donde la depositó con toda la suavidad que le fue posible. Los ojos de ambos brillaban de cariño, amor y felicidad. Continuaron con sus apasionados besos, mientras Mar se recostaba en la cama, dejando que Athos se posicionase encima de ella. Entonces, Athos se separó durante unos momentos, para desprenderse de su camisa, y desabrocharse los pantalones, mientras Mar se incorporaba un poco para sacarse el vestido. Desnuda, se notaba un tanto el pequeño crecimiento de su vientre y sus pechos. Quedándose Athos en calzón, reanudaron su divertido juego de los besos, mientras las manos expertas de él recorrían cada parte del cuerpo de Mar, que se estremecía de vez en cuando de pura excitación que le producía esa acción. Athos comenzó con los besos en el cuello que tanto le gustaban a Mar, mientras ella le abrazaba con fuerza y lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo, en medio de gemiditos. Del cuello pasó a los pechos, tratándolos con cuidado, pues sabía que con el embarazo se habrían vuelto más sensibles. Mar apretaba las manos en la espalda de Athos, disfrutando del momento entre pequeños grititos de su nombre y gemidos. Athos siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de Mar, para el placer de esta. Tras pasar por sus muslos, Mar le pidió que lo hiciera. Él volvió a sus labios, explorando la boca de Mar mientras desataba su calzón, dejando a la vista su virilidad hinchada y palpitante. Mar le estrechó con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que él la penetró rápidamente. Mar movió las caderas al ritmo de Athos. Repitieron la acción una y otra vez, entre gemidos y respiraciones agitadas, y gritos de placer. La llegada al clímax fue conjunta y excitante para ambos. Poco a poco, sus movimientos se fueron ralentizando, y sus respiraciones normalizando. Athos se giró para caer junto a Mar y no aplastarla. Ambos tenían una radiante sonrisa dibujada en los labios, mientras se miraban a los ojos con complicidad.

—Te quiero —dijeron ambos al unísono. Al segundo, hubo una carcajada.

Mar se inclinó y besó a Athos, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su vientre otra vez.


End file.
